


Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Paint the World Black

by TheTravelersGhost



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: I <3 PMD, Mind Control, Modernish technology, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Worlds screwed (Big surprise), symbioses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelersGhost/pseuds/TheTravelersGhost
Summary: In the darkness, there sat Daniel, a human-turned-Pikachu through unknown means. Now without memories or an ounce of knowledge with the world he's in, can he get his memories back? Or will it all fade to black?





	Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Paint the World Black

???

Darkness. That’s all I could see, it was suffocating me. I started to thrash my arms and legs to get out of wherever I was.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Crack_

_Crash!_

I fell out of whatever I was in and onto the cold, hard floor. The room I was in was dark; the sound of what liquid I was contained in rushing around me. I stood up, gasping for air and looked at my surroundings. It was a lab or some kind of science building.This is not a friendly place to be. Still gasping, I walked the facility. More glass tubes with the black liquid lined the facility’s walls. Large double-doors stood at the end of the room. As I go to open the door, I notice my hand is yellow. On one of the tubes, a reflection stares back at me. A sizable yellow mouse stares back, still dripping in the black fluid. I look down and frantically try to think about what’s going on. No memories come to mind, only a name.”Daniel” I say quietly to myself. The doors revealed a staircase leading up to what looked like the ceiling. What's going on? More questions float around my mind. Where is everyone? What am I? At the top of the stairs, large doors are staring back, worn and rusted. I pushed; nothing moved. Harder. Still nothing. With all the energy I had, I rammed my shoulder through the doors. It shifted and creaked. When I pushed, it opened. And no light was let in.

I was in a forest now. A very dark and scary and...the whole thing was finally setting in. No memories. No family. No anything. There's nowhere left to go than forward. After what seems like hours of weaving through barely beaten paths, my legs gave and I leaned against a tree and was left with my thoughts. Naturally, they were scrambled and unfocused. For a second I thought there was someone else talking in there, but it didn't matter, I was out within minutes.

It was dark. Again. But it was comforting, not suffocating. Another huge difference was that I was not alone. The mouse figure I was before? There was a copy of it, all black with bright red eyes. The figure spoke: “D-d-does this figure(*2 said twice) suit YOU?” Despite the situation, They were comforting. Talking to someone, anyone/anything is amazing. They spoke again:”Glad to know(*3) we-e-e are now OnE. A symbiotic(*4) relationship if YOu will. WE wiLl meet again soon(*2).” With that, a bright light started to wash over everything. In an instant, it had all been over, as fast as it had started.

But now the sun was out. It was daytime, and it was a nice change between the darkness I had been in for awhile. My body felt marginally better, but no memories were recovered overnight. I got up and continued through the forest. Ten minutes later, rushing water could be heard nearby. Through a series of bushes was a large pool of water. Empty, but it has rushing water going through it. After getting a drink, I heard voices. 

“Give it back! I’ll make you regret this!” followed by: 

“Gonna have t’ try harder than that grass-for-brains!” The voices were heading this way...And to where I was. Before I could move out of the way, the second voice, a bipedal cat(?) rammed into me and we both fell into the freezing water. “Oh, my fur’s all wet… YOU!” the cat glared at me, seething in anger. The second voice caught up and started demanding for “it” back. We both got out of the water and the cat and second snake thing started to argue. Meanwhile I was very confused in the background what was happening. It ended when the cat shoved a bag into the snake things hands and ran off. They came over to where I was. 

“I’m sorry you got caught up in all this. The purrloin you just saw took my treasures, but it's all good now. Oh, I almost forgot! I'm Green the snivy.” He puffed up his chest a bit. “I will be a part of the Guild in Aerona, but…” It looked like Green was contemplating something, then their face lit up, like an idea had formed. “Say...would you like to join me there, we could be a pair!” I was shook. I had zero knowledge of how anything here worked, and now this was being thrown at me?? 

“Look, I really don’t know if I’m the best choice since I have no idea what you are talking about. Or anything really.” 

“Listen, you are literally the _only_ ‘mon I haven't asked in a 10 mile radius. I just need you to say yes, and the train will go from there.” Green was absolutely determined. He had a fire in his eyes, and wasn’t going to give up.  
“Hold on, what even is a guild?” 

Green went on a huge one-way conversation where he said they help other Pokemon, do requests, and are generally a merc group. If they were this big, then I could potentially be able to get more information or help with my...situation. 

“Alright, lead the way I guess…” 

“YEAH!! Ok, this way!” and Green started to run, happy and determined. I started to run behind, confused and worried about what I had just agreed to.

Green

 _This was finally happening! Someone actually said yes to the partnership. We are going to be the best adventures we could ever be!_ As we both were running, guiding the new guy to the headquarters. This is it. 

Daniel

“Is this it?” I say while gasping for air. We ran for 20 straight minutes to the castle? The guild that Green was talking about was a castle… 

“Cmon slowpoke! We gotta talk to Chandelure, he’s on the third floor.” Green explained as we stopped. He didn’t seem out of breath at all, and it looked like he was ready to run again. As we were going through the heavy doors, people were calling out to Green, heckling him and joking with him. 

“Hey, uh Green? My name is Daniel, I should have said so earlier, but with the running and everything…” 

“It’s nice to know, don’t sweat what we have to do, it’ll be a breeze! We just gotta talk to the head.” So Chandelure ran the place. As we were going up the stairs to the top of the castle, we were stopped by a bird, a loud one at that. 

“Just where do you think _you’re_ going Green? The Guildmaster is busy with important business and will not be out to humor you today.” Green had a wide grin on as he started to talk back to the bird.

“Winds! You don’t have to do that! I got a partner with me! We just hafta get the admission forms from the GM.” When Green mentioned me I gave a wave to the bird, later learned that it was from a species called Chatot. Reluctantly, she flapped out of the room. Green knocked on the door, and waited for an answer. 

“It’s open.” An airy voice called out. We both walked through to a very tall room. The ceiling was way higher than normal, and random objects were floating freely throughout the room. “Green, what is it now? I have too much paperwork to compl...actually I am willing to take any excuse to not handle this. What can I help with today?” The Pokemon talking was a chandelier like Pokemon, but with a purple color scheme and purple flames at the ends of the candles. He gave off a stern feeling, but was not intimidating. What have I gotten myself into? Am I even cut out for this? While I was being self conscious by the door, Green had gotten the admission forms that he had mentioned to Winds. As we had both turned to leave, the GM called out,

“Green if you could wait outside for a minute, you, the Pikachu, care to stay a moment?” Green had already been out so I just backed away from the door a bit. They closed behind me, not by Green, but by the GM. “What’s your name son?”

“Daniel” I was nervous and it was painfully obvious. 

“Do you have any idea what you are signing yourself up for?” I shook my head. “This is rather intense for someone your age. Besides, these requests that you take on can be very dangerous, life threatening if you will. And the other Pokemon in the guild will be ruthless.” He leaned close to me, studying my expressions. “Is this really what you want?” This was a much more serious tone. I looked at him dead in his eyes and gave my answer. 

“It’s the only thing I have to go for. I’ll do whatever I have to to get in.” The GM didn’t say anything for a moment. 

“If that’s what you want, what’s your goal here. I haven't seen you around anywhere close. We really don’t see many of your kind around here, say for two-rather one a while back. It’s suspicious to stay the least. That just doesn’t happen here. It’s a small town, one guild. So where were you?”

I opened my mouth to answer, but with myself not having memories, nothing really came to mind. The GM could tell that something was very wrong here. Luckily Green interrupted and pulled me out of the room, despite the GM telling him to hold on. He took me to another room with Winds in the corner and a set of chairs next to a table. 

“Both of you, sit and get writing. I don’t have all day.” Winds handed both of us a pen, and the forms were already laid out. Green flashed a smile and sat down, I joined him and realised that this was going to fail horribly. With no memories, this was going to be a bit of a problem. 

Green 

_It’s finally happening! I’ve waited so long to finally get into a guild. And now it's here. I really have to thank Daniel for this later._ I thought. The form was easy, just basic information and...:”next of kin in case of fatal or life altering accident”? I know it's dangerous, but that was a bit unnerving. Looking at Daniel, he was visibly freaking out. He only had the name, species, and phobia parts of the application filled out. Everything else was just blank or has “Does not apply” written in. “You alright?” I whisper. Winds didn’t notice. 

“I don’t have any family or any memories! What do I do??” Daniel whispered frantically.

“Just roll with it, it should be fine” He stared for a second, nodded and went back to stressing over the admission form. As for me, I got all of the information down pretty fast since I had already gotten to get the questions early. After a bit, The GM entered the room. 

“Time for your last question. Did you both finish the provided forms? Or would you prefer more time?” 

“We’re done!” I say. 

“Alright then, flip it over and get ready to write down your answer. Your question is: What would you do if you saw another Pokemon hurt, and alone in the middle of a mystery dungeon?” I wrote down that I would go to them and help any way I could. Daniel scribbled something down after waiting a sec. “What did you both write?”

“I wrote that I would help them immediately!” I say proudly. 

“Noted, Daniel what was your answer?” 

Daniel stammered a bit, but got out: ”Look around to see if anyone else is there.” The two papers were lifted up and floated out of the room by the GM, followed by Winds.

I looked at Daniel and smiled, Daniel gave a nervous smile. 

“Are you alright? You were super nervous during all of that.” He paused a beat before responding. 

“I...don’t think I could get in with that much missing information. Not having memories really isn’t working out very well.” 

“How do you not remember anything? I've forgotten a lot, but just...everything?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Maybe they’ll come back. Besides, now we’ve got the guild to work with! If we get in, which we **will**.” After all this time, my dream is finally happening… I’m so ready to be in the guild!

Daniel

There is no way I could get into a place like this. Information is important when dealing with rescues or with other jobs, and most of the form was blank. The… other figure that was talking to me is also making me wonder. Who were they? What was that voice? “T-T-That VOICE is aLl you(*2) know me-e by?” I froze. I was at that place again. Sill as welcoming as ever. 

“Green?” I called out to the darkness. No one answered. 

“In here(*3) tHEre is OnLY us(*2). I-I-I can ONLY communicate(*5) liKE tHis until(*2) We are…” The figure with the red eyes paused. Not moving, still staring. “...WE haVE established(*3) a STRONGER linK.” I think I am understanding what...they were saying. But link? That wasn’t- “it se-e-ems I haVE intrigued(*2) I have INFECTED/INFILTRATED/BROKEN INTO you-u-r mind(*3). But-t-t-t we haVE BonDed. We Are STRONGER(*5). BUT… It-t-t taKes TIme. UntIL LateR thi-i-i-s is HoW wE cA-n-n speak(*2). Wait infected? Is he going to take over?? Oh this is not good. “Don’t-t-t freT. We WILL WorK ToGether-r-r to BecOME StronGer(*3)! Large muffled voices started to bubble up around me. The figure looked around the area and spoke again. “Unt-t-til neXt Time(*3).”

  
  
  
  



End file.
